Max in Forks  rewrite
by curlyfries101
Summary: the flock is dead and max moved to forks with jeb.at forks high school she meets the cullens and notice somethings off about them.will she find out their secret?will they find out hers.i dont know.


_**This is the rewrite of Max in Forks! To all my fans that read the original Max in Forks, I'm sorry for not updating and stopping the story. Most of you were wondering about what happened to the flock and other main characters in Maximum Ride. This story will go into more detail whatnot. I'm gonna try and start updating 3 times a month, so bear with me. Anyway hope you like the story!**_

**CHAPTER 1 **

**MAX P.O.V**

I was in the front seat of Jeb's car. He was taking me to some town in Washington called Forks. From what Jeb told me it was rainy all the time. A town that fits my mood, great. Some of you are thinking, _hey why is Max sad?_ Well a lot has happened in the past 3 years.

3 years ago, back when I was fourteen, the Flock and my mom got captured by Itex. They were planning on killing all the humans on earth and repopulating it with genetically engineered freaks, like yours truly. Of course before we were captured we had a plan to blow up the main Itex building. Being captured just got us through the first 2 steps of the plan. We managed to get out of our cages and navigate through a maze of hallways when the flyboys came out of nowhere and attacked. We couldn't fight for long. Our lack of food made us weak. They sent me ahead to blow up the building. Angel was going to give the okay that everyone got out of the building so i could deliver the final blow. So i waited. And waited some more. I was about to go back to find them when Angel gave me the all clear. I opened up the manhole that leads to an underground cave full of natural gas. I dropped a lit match down it and flew a way as fast as i could. When the Itex building burst into flames behind me i couldn't help but smile. It was finally over; my family could live in peace. But that's when i noticed how quiet it was. No wings flapping in the distance, no celebrating, no anything. I looked back and saw the Itex building was completely covered in flames. That's when i knew there was no hope left for me.

After the flock and my mom died and I saved the world from Itex I didn't have any purpose in life. I flew to LA where I met Keez leader of the Ghosts. They considered me as part of their gang. I got some tattoos and some piercings and got arrested 4 times and got sent to jail. So Jeb, my "father", pulled some strings and got Nino Pierpont to bail me out. Nino has this soft spot for helping people so I stayed with him at his mansion in LA, not too far from the Ghosts.

After a few years of doing nothing Jeb forced me to move to Forks. I really didn't consider him family because he and the whitecoats experimented on me, Iggy, Nudge, Fang, Angel, and Gazzy. I sighed at thought of their names.

"You have to let them go, Max" Jeb and the voice in my head told me at the same time.

Yeah, you heard me the voice in my head I'm not crazy there just happens to be a voice in my head. You'd have one too if you're a human-avian hybrid and your life was as jacked up as mine.

I just stared at him.

"You did what you had to do to save the world"

"At what cost Jeb" I said as we past the sign that read "Welcome to Forks" Oh goody, goody. Note the sarcasm.

After about ten minutes we pulled into a long drive way that belonged to a 3 story house. It was surrounded by trees. And further behind the back yard there were mountains. We walked in the house to look around. It had that homey charm to it like my mom's house.

"Max come get your stuff and take it to you room it's on the 2nd floor." Jeb yelled from outside.

"Okay" I walked back outside to get my 3 suitcases and took it to my room. Black and purple stripes covered what parts you could see of the wall. On the rest of the wall were posters, signs, and pictures from the past In the middle of the room there was a huge bed with black see-through curtains around it. There was a flat screen TV on the wall over a bookcase. Don't know what I need books for I can barely read. There was also a desk with a purple lamp. A door led to a bathroom and a walk-in closet. Outside the window next to was a 40ft tree. That could come in handy. I kinda just threw my stuff on the ground and laid on my bed. So soft.

"Max pizzas here" Jeb shouted from down stairs

Great pizza I haven't eaten in hours. I jumped down the stairs. I mean literally I was like 5 feet off the ground. I walked into the kitchen Jeb was already eating and by the way Jeb looked at me when I walked in he wanted to talk.

"Max, I've enrolled you in forks high school"

"What!"

"You need an education"

"Why can't you get me a tutor?"

"You need to be around people"

_He's right _the voice said _you need to be around other people and make connections, connections are good . . ._

What does that mean?

. . . like always the voice is silent when I need an answer

"Max are you listening" Jeb said with a concerned look on his face

"No I wasn't" I said in my snob voice that Jeb hates so much.

"I said your first day is tomorrow" He said "You'll be a junior"

"Alright" I said in defeat

"Check the garage in the morning when you wake up" he said with a smile

"Okay" I said not caring. I finished my pizza and went upstairs to take a shower. After I got out I passed out on my bed.

I woke up a 5:30.I had 3 hours until school started so I turned on my TV and fixed me about 10 bowl of Captain Crunch.

When I was done I put my clothes. I was wearing my black hoodie (so it hide my wings) that said Don't Blink in big grey letters under a weeping angel **(A/N: thumbs up for Doctor Who!)**, my favorite grey skinny jeans, black converse, and a grey beanie. I grabbed my checkered backpack and headed down stairs into the garage. I turned on the light and almost died. There was a black 2011 mustang.Now I officially love Jeb. I was so happy I could have done 10 back flips in a row. I looked at my watch I had 1 hour to get to school. I was going 120 down the road. I made a sharp turn into the school leaving skid marks. There were only a few cars in the parking lot. I parked next to a silver Volvo. Some guy huge enough to be an Eraser came next to me.

"Nice car" he said grinning when i opened the door

"Thanks" I said getting out of my car "Nice muscles"

"Why thank you" he said flexing which caused me to laugh. Behind him a blond chick was glaring at me. Must be his girlfriend.

"What's your name" i asked him

"Emmett. Emmett Cullen" he said

"Well Mr. Emmett Cullen, I'm Max." I said holding out my hand for him to shake.

"Nice to meet you Max" He said shaking my hand

His hand was cold, like Antarctica cold. No blood circulation anywhere in his hand. But the thing I notice the most, he didn't have a pulse. No pulse means no heartbeat, and no heartbeat means he's not alive or not human, but that doesn't make since.

"Well, Can you point me toward the office?" I asked letting go of his hand

"Yeah. First door on the left, you can't miss it." He said pointing to the doors of the school.

"Thanks, I said before walking off. I walked through the parking lot. Everyone was staring at me. I made out some of the whispers 'is that the new student', 'she's hot', and 'she must be a model'. Well that explains the staring.

I walked into the office to get my schedule. The lady at the desk gave me my locker key and the books I'd need. After I put stuff in my locker I headed to first period. The bell rang and I was the only one in the halls. I walked down the hall looking for my classroom and I ran into a pale boy with bronze hair. He was hard as a rock. I feel on my butt from the impact and he stumbled back. It kind of hurt for hitting a human. But then I noticed he didn't have a heartbeat.

_He must be one of the Cullens, _I thought as started to pick up my things.

"Here let me help you since I made you drop your stuff" he said picking up my schedule.

"Thanks but you don't have to" I said

"Oh I insist" he said looking in my eyes and handing me my stuff.

I stood up and looked at the school map trying to find the classroom.

"Do you need help finding a class?" he asked seeing confusion on my face

"Umm. Yes I do" I said handing him my schedule

He looked it over smiling.

"It looks like we have some classes together"

"That's great." I said a little too cheerful "Oh yeah by the way I'm Max''

"I know, my brother won't stop talking about you, I'm Edward."

"Well it's nice to meet you Edward" I said as we walked to class.


End file.
